Philip II: The Protestant Slayer
by SimpleLing
Summary: Philip tries to rid all of the vampires in one night...what will the outcome be? Based on 16th century history in place of the BVS characters. NOT BIASED, just BASED ON HISTORY.


**Author's Note:** LMAO this was a history bonus assignment that i never handed in 'cause I thought it was horrible. Based on 16th century history before the 30 years war. Reviews & Flames welcomed.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_.

* * *

Philip II the Protestant Slayer

Time: Present

Place: Sunnydale, USA

Characters:

Buffy - Philip II

Buffy's friends - Jesuits

Vampire leader - Queen Elizabeth

Vampires - Protestants

Plot:

Philip tries to rid all of the Protestants/Vampires in one night but is unsuccessful. He starts by attacking Elizabeth's allies and then gathers his own allies to launch an attack in Protestant territory in hopes that he will get rid of them and control their territory.

* * *

**Legend**

… - time skip

_Italic Words_ – Thoughts

* * *

**Philip II the protestant slayer**

**Present, Sunnydale**

A small slender figure could be seen. Dressed in black robes with blond hair flowing down across their back, the mysterious person looked like he was fighting off a vampire.

"Die you undead creatures! Feel the wrath of my silver cross!" said the man.

"AHH! It hurts! Stop it!" said another man in blue trench coat.

"Ha ha ha! DIE! You shall remember the name Philip II, protestant slayer, who will be the one to send your kind to it's demise!" exclaimed the man in black as he took out a stake and drove it through the Protestant's heart.

The man in the blue coat vanished into smoke and was no where to be seen.

…

"My lady Elizabeth! There's a message from the eastern leader." announced a man in a black and white suit.

He knelt down on to the hard rock surface of the underground room. Very few candles hanging from the walls of the room were lit, but one could still make out the red luscious carpet in the center of the room and a great big golden throne chair. On the throne chair sat a woman with white snow skin and blood red lips. Her orange hair drapped around her shoulders which continued down her black dress.

"What news do you bring from the east side?" she asked in an icy tone.

"My queen, the protestant slayer and his friends have invaded the east of Sunnydale."

The woman's brown eyes flashed red as she hissed, showing her long protruding fangs.

"I will not tolerate this! First he tried to kill me using my own sister against me and now he's attacking my allies?! Send them 50000 dollars from the vault, and gather all my minions, I have a feeling Philip will visit us tonight."

"Yes my lady." said the man as he left the room through a stone stairway.

…

"Hey Philip!" said a man in a long brown trench coat entering through a doorway.

"Yes Pablo?"

"The Jesuit brothers are ready."

"Good. It's time we take responsibility to wipe out these Protestants." _They've infested the city long enough._ "Bring them inside, I wish to inform them of our plan."

Philip was in a kitchen sharpening and polishing many weapons: wooden stakes, daggers, and silver crosses laid astray over the counter tops.

A group of several men entered clad in greenish-brown cloaks covering their black jump suits and black combat boots. Crosses hung around their necks and stakes were attached to their belts encircling their waist.

"Thank-you for coming brothers, please have a seat."

"It is our pleasure to serve under thy lord. We have but one goal: to purge this world of evil Protestants." the brothers said in sync.

"That is why we are all gathered here today. We will get rid of the Protestants once and for all!" Philip crowed.

The men who were gathered around him cheered and applauded.

"So here's the plan. I've already attacked the East, so the leader of the central district will certainly send some forces there. While they're being distracted we will attack their base."

"Seems like a good plan." commented one of the Jesuit brothers.

"Then let's get ready to purify!!!" they all shouted storming out the doorway of a very large mansion.

…

Philip and the Jesuit brothers, each carrying their own flashlight, marched through the sewers, navigating their way through the tunnels. Soon enough, they reached an army of angry Protestants.

"Welcome to our humble home Philip, we've been expecting you." said Elizabeth in a sly tone as she came out from the shadows. "Why do wish to kill us?"

"I see it as my duty to cleanse the city of you rotten people…plus you are vampires."

"Right…Well, we may have different cults but I see no need for us to kill each other…"

"But you and your subordinates suck the living of men, women, and innocent children!"

"And you have slain my kin!"

"Attack them!" yelled out Philip as he drew the first blood by throwing a stake at a Protestant standing across from him.

It was obvious that the slayer and the Jesuits we're outnumbered by a few dozen, but they

"You idiot! I'm a woman, what gives you the right to hit me!" said the female as she slapped him across the face and kicked him in the face.

After another couple of minutes, the Catholics were pretty much massacred. Philip and his remaining allies retreated.

THE END

* * *

I rushed the enging...was too tired. 


End file.
